Various modes of learning and assessment are adopted for training and enhancing skill set of candidates. Learning and assessment can be provided for various purposes such as equipping the candidates for a job, an examination, and other such activities. One of the most common modes of learning and assessment is classroom training where the potential candidates are expected to attend lectures imparted by instructors. Conventional systems also provide learning and assessment using computer resources, such as through online lectures, tutorial, and the like. Such online resources are provided over the internet by means of pre-stored lectures and/or online audios and/ video tutorials on a 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional platform.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. The conventional forms of learning and assessment are mostly focused on imparting theoretical learning. Moreover learning by way of conventional leaning systems is usually one-sided with primary focus on imparting the training in a prescribed manner, and the individual capabilities of the candidates engaged with such learning systems is not considered. Inventors understand that learning and assessment should be provided to the candidates in a manner that is both interactive and practical in nature, so as to equip the candidates as per their respective skill set and requirements.